love
by Meanxruki
Summary: Matthew hurt his heart because Arthur neglect him and just saw his older twin, Alfred. Matthew at his breakin' point. P/S- i dont really good on summary. read it!   . hurt and comfort fanfic!


**its my first story.. hope you like it! and please leave your comment! Happy reading! **

**love, mean..**

* * *

><p>It was a cold a stormy night and Matthew could not stop shivering. His father, Arthur had been out for 2 hours since 6 o'clock. He did not what and why his father went out that horrible evening. He really changed a lot after he met pretty woman named Rita. Even Matthew barely saw his father at night or maybe in the day because his father went to work at 6 o'clock am and by 6 o'clock pm, he and his brother, Alfred were already asleep. He just could not stop thinking that his father would abandon him because before this, his father always gave a bunch of attention to Alfred and not to him.<p>

Matthew sighed and closed the sliding door. "Better I set the hot water for bath before he comes back. Maybe he is shivering like hell outside. Poor dad." Matthew smile to himself. After he set the bath for his father, he went to the kitchen to heat the water. Matthew felt a little bit tired and cold. "Am I going to catch a cold or something?" Matthew put his hand on his forehead. "A little bit warmer than this morning." Matthew sighed again. Alfred, Matthew's twin brother stood behind Matthew.

"Hey Mattie, why are you sighing?" said Alfred. He rubbed his left eye. Still feeling sleepy. Matthew smiled at his brother. "No, nothing. Hey Alfred, why are you awake?" Matthew picked his hand phone on the dining table. "Nah, I'm just looking for dad. He promised me that he will bring me to shopping tonight. Sigh, I can't wait! I doze off while waiting for him." Alfred pouted. Matthew smiled again but there was a pain in his expression. "Again, dad really does not care about me." Matthew mumbled. "What?" Alfred asked because he could not hear what his younger brother was saying. "Nah, nothing. Well, I'm going to wait for dad outside. Why don't you go back to your room and I will tell you if dad is back." Alfred yawned and shook his head.

After a long wait, his father's car entered the garage. Arthur opened the car door and closed it. Matthew smiled to his father but unfortunately his dad did not look at him at all. Matthew seemed like he was going to burst out anytime but he tried to calm himself. "D... Dad? I..." Matthew could not even finish his sentence when his father shouted. "Alfred! Alfred! Come on, let's go." Arthur put his work bag on the garden chair and sat inside his car again. Alfred ran from upstairs to the garage. "Let's go dad! God, I can't wait! Oh, bye Matthew! See ya!" once Alfred was inside the car, his father started the engine and left Matthew all alone. Matthew locked the gate. He tried to hold back his tears but failed to do so. The last thing he knew, he knelt down and cried under the heavy rain.

"Hey dad, can I choose a chocolate cake for Matthew?" Arthur shook his head. "Alfred, are you really sure that Matthew loves chocolate?" Arthur asked Alfred. "Yes! Matthew really loves chocolate. Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Arthur looked at him. "Yes. What is it?"

"**Mathew thinks that you are neglecting him. Is it true?**" Arthur was shocked. He put his hands on Alfred's face. "Alfred, of course not. He is my son. Same goes with you. I love you both."

"But, Matthew always thinks that you are forsaking him. Well, I wonder why." Arthur sighed. "Alfred, maybe this all my fault. I didn't pay enough attention on him. I'm too busy lately." Arthur smiled and his son. "Let's go back and sing a birthday song for my cheerful son, Alfred and my lovely son, Matthew. Okay? Ah! Don't forget his present too!" they both smiled.

"Matthew?" Arthur called for his son. Wondering why was the floor wet. He headed to Matthew's room while Alfred put their things at the dining table. "Dad? Why is the floor wet?" Alfred mopped the floor. "I don't know Alfred. I better check on your brother." Arthur smiled. Arthur knocked Matthew's room door and opened it slowly. Checking for Matthew. "Matthew?" he tried again, a little softer this time as he noticed the lump underneath the blanket on the bed. "Matthew?" Arthur gently laid a hand on the lump as he stood beside the bed. "Are you alright?" he pulled away the blanket and found Matthew curled up into a bundle and trembling. Arthur becomed worried as he eyed the pale complexion, contrasting to the red tint marring his cheek and glassy eyes, currently swimming with tears.

"Matthew? What's wrong?" Matthew stifled a sob and refused to meet Arthur's eyes. Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed. "Matthew, look at me." Arthur spoke mildly. Matthew finally looked up and the fear made Arthur's heart gave a sick twist inside his chest. "I… I thought you will abandon me." The boy suddenly cried. "Matthew, listen. I will not abandon any of my children, neither you nor Alfred. Okay?" he pushed a few strands of damp hair out of Matthew's face. Arthur found the skin far warmer than usual. He quickly rested the back of his hand against Matthew's forehead. He gave a small gasp.

"Matthew! You're burning. Why didn't you tell me that you aren't feeling good?" he hugged Matthew and felt the warm boy clinging to him and sobbing unto his chest. "I don't want you to get mad. I know you are busy lately with your work and Aunt Rita." Matthew cried harder. "Matthew, come on. Aunt Rita and I are not in a special relationship. Please Matthew, I'm not abandoning you. Now Matthew, sleep. You need rest." Matthew's shining eyes met his eyes. "Can you stay with me?" Arthur nodded. Alfred opened Matthew's door and went inside. "Hey brother, are you alright and why are you crying?" Matthew smiled. Alfred pouted. "Hey! Not fair! Dad, hug me too!" they laughed at Alfred. Alfred still pouting and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at the clock. It is 12 am. "Hey Matthew, happy birthday." Matthew smiled and said "happy super awesome birthday my awesome big brother." Arthur hugged Matthew and Alfred. "Okay, happy birthday to both of you." Arthur hugged Matthew. "Come on Matthew, you need rest. Tomorrow, if you are feeling much better, we'll eat your cake. Until then, please rest. Okay? " Matthew laid down and drifted back to sleep. Arthur kissed his warm forehead. "Good night Matthew."

Matthew was grinned idiotly in his little slumber. He felt the warm, the warm of love from his sincerely father that he had lost for about ten years.

"Sorry daddy, I only know your love for the few pass seconds, please forgive me…"

* * *

><p><strong>do me a favor, click the bluegreen button below and tell me about this story! pleaseeeee.. thank! big hug to you all! muaxx! i'll waitin'!**


End file.
